United States
The United States of America (USA or United States) is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states, one federal district, and fourteen territories. The country is situated almost entirely in the western hemisphere: its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington D.C, the capital district, lie in central North America between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south; the state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent with Canada to its east, and the state of Hawaii is in the mid-Pacific. U.S. territories, or insular areas, are scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific territories. The United States is an ethnically diverse nation. From its earliest days as a colony to the 20th Century, the nation attracted many different peoples around the world. The United States has a capitalist mixed economy which is fueled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. Indeed, at the end of the 20th century, the nation boasted great economy, stability, as well as a state based on the principles of freedom, similarly to other Western countries in Europe. Description The United States wields potent laser technology with which to vanquish their foes, culminating in their ultimate weapon: a satellite known as the ‘Mercury’ which can fire a devastating laser blast anywhere on Earth. Their use of such mighty precision weaponry has also bled into their entire military strategy, making use of quick strikes with their blindingly fast aircraft and their finest field operative: Special Agent Tanya. With the invasion of the Soviets, it has become critical for the Americans to be able to rapidly deploy their forces in any location. The deployment of troops via paradrops is an often used tactic in order to quickly reinforce a region or surprise an unsuspecting enemy. History Second World War During the Second World War, the United States stayed out of the conflict for most of the war, only providing material aid to the Europeans, but ultimately decided to intervene on the side of the Allied Nations once the Soviets demonstrated their careless use of nuclear weapons against the Allies. When the Soviet Union lost, it was dissolved and the Americans occupied Russia, dismantling much of their arsenal (including nuclear weapons, nerve gases and the airforce) and occupying the country for several years to come, as well as placing a puppet leader, Alexander Romanov, in an attempt to avoid further destabilisation. Third World War Nonetheless, once the occupation ended, the Russians launched a surprise attack on the United States, whom they blamed for their defeat in the Second War, with the help of their new Latin Confederation allies. This invasion triggered the Third World War and changed the United States forever. Mental Omega War During this state, the whole United States are under Soviet Control but remnants of the US forces continue their desperate struggle despite the death of their President. However as Yuri reemerge with his army, this become another problem to them. Arsenal Structures * Mercury Uplink * Drop Control Infantry * Riot Trooper * Tanya Vehicles * Stryker IFV * Bulldog Tank * Athena Cannon * Abrams Tank * Aeroblaze Aircraft * Warhawk * Stormchild Support powers * Mercury Strike * Target Painter * Airborne * Bloodhounds Gallery Mental Omega 3.0 Subfaction Spotlight 4 See also * European Alliance * Pacific Front Category:Subfactions Category:Allied Nations